zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Xykeb Zraliv
Considering an overhaul. Specifically, I am thinking of somehow consolidating some cycles so as to not waste time near the end like I do in cycles 2, 5, and 6. Giving people time to catch up with stuff is all well and good, but it just seems like too much in those ones. The major issue with this is that many of the events taking place in cycle 4 must be done all at once for maximum productivity and would not be easily conformed to changes, making it difficult to make adjustments to cycle 2 (if I put cycle 3 content in cycle 2, I'll just leave empty space at the end of that cycle since I can't do the same thing from cycle 4 to cycle 3). The Anju/Kafei sidequest is also very difficult to work around because many events take place at very specific times of day so it is difficult to fit main quest stuff in between, which is why I dedicate a whole two cycles to it and also why there's a bit of wasted space at the end of 5 and 6; I can't put Anju/Kafei sidequest stuff at the end of cycle 6, for example, because it needs to be started on the first day. However, one thing I am considering is doing the redux version in cycle 2 (since in that version you don't have to go to Ikana Canyon and since you talk to the Postman outside the Milk Bar you don't technically need the Romani's Mask). I am still unsure of how to remedy the cycles 5 and 6 issues, however. Another thing I am considering is converting this all to paragraph format, although that would require more work and therefore it is very tentative. Also, some minor mixups I had need fixing and a few clarifications of points. Anyway, I doubt that anybody really cares, but if anybody does for some reason, please post a message on the talk page giving your thoughts. kkthxbai This is my walkthrough of Majora's Mask, my favorite game. This will be a 100% run. Please note that this is a step-by-step guide; if you prefer paragraphs and whatnot, this probably isn't the guide for you. This will be fairly productive, as I'm cramming a lot of stuff into a single 3-day cycle, and will generally allow one to collect everything at the most convenient time (that does not necessarily mean the earliest time, it means the most convenient time; for example, it is possible to complete half of the Kafei/Anju quest early on in the game and receive the Keaton Mask, Postman's Hat, and a Bottle, but this is inconvenient since you can't finish the main sidequest). I will be calling each 3-day cycle a "cycle" and each day a "day". Also, sometimes I will put "night"s for events that can only be done at night. (Note: if you have particular trouble with a given minigame or generally just take a long time to do things, you may not be able to do everything I've listed within one cycle; that's ok, just dedicate an entire cycle to completing the tasks you didn't finish. You won't complete the game as fast this way, but this isn't meant to be a speed run. Likewise, if you complete things early, just wait, use the Song of Double Time, or get a head start on certain tasks.) A general tip As you may or may not know, a Piece of Heart (Piece of Heart #47/52, as a matter of fact) can only be received once 5,000 rupees have been deposited to the bank. As such, I recommend you try to get rupees in every cycle. As a ground rule, get the silver rupee on top of the Shooting Gallery in Clock Town (as soon as you get the Bunny Hood) and the silver rupee in the sewers leading to the Astral Observatory every cycle. Whenever you have free time, try to kill the Takkuri a few times. Cycles 1-3 Introductory cycle, some tasks around Clock Town, the completion of the Woodfall area, and the beginning of Snowhead. Cycles 4-5 Completion of Snowhead and Great Bay and the beginning of the Ikana region. Cycles 6-8 Completion of the Ikana region, the Anju/Kafei sidequest, and finishing up the game. Boss Strategies How to beat the various bosses since I don't really go in-depth in the actual walkthrough. Pieces of Heart For people that haven't necessarily been following my walkthrough from the start (or something along those lines) and just want to know how to get the Pieces of Heart. 1-26 Some in Clock Town, all in Termina Field, all in Woodfall, all in Snowhead, and some in Great Bay. 27-52 The rest in Great Bay, the rest in Clock Town, all in Ikana, and the one in Romani Ranch. Masks Same as Pieces of Heart. Majora's Mask/Xykeb Zraliv